New Order
by Renart
Summary: The veil was restored, but there is no peace in the New World and Richard Rahl must face a new enemy – a new Empire emerging from the depth of the Old World. Richard, Cara, Kahlan, Zedd, Darken.
1. Scene 1

Summary. The veil is restored, but there is no peace in the New World and Richard Rahl must face a new enemy – new Empire emerging from the depth of the Old World. Richard, Cara, Kahlan, Zedd, Darken.

Disclaimer: nope, not mine

Scene 1

Cara crossed a threshold of a half-lit room. He gaze stopped on the two half-naked lovers on the bed in far corner. She lifted an eyebrow. But then last weeks drove them all to the point of exertion. She allowed herself to starred at them for a few long moments. Her gaze traveled up Confessor long white legs and shifted to Seeker's chest. Something inside her turned and twisted.

"M-mm."

Few obscene images rushed through her mind and she hurriedly pushed them away. Time to do her duty. She leaned over Richard shoulder.

"Lord Rahl," she whispered softly into his ear. "Lord Rahl."

Richard jerked awake. Cara didn't bother to hide amused smile at his disheveled appearance.

"Wha..?" he asked his voice harsh from the sleep. "And I told you not to call you that."

"As you wish, Richard."

He twisted a little to look at Kahlan. But she was still sound asleep.

"Just to check, we did save the world yesterday?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks the spirits."

Richard leaned back with a deep groan. His let his fingers run leisurely through long strands of Kahlan hair.

"So how the happily ever after feels like?" Cara asked with a ghost of a smirk.

"Pretty amazing."

"In that case you'd better memorize it very well."

He griped Cara's hand and a small part of her tried to reach for Agiel, but she squished that feeling too.

"What's going on?"

"A harold arrived with a message from Lord Rahl."

Richard let he go and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Right..," he whispered with resignation. "Can you just tell him to bugger off?"

Cara shrugged.

"I'm a Mord-Sith. I can send his head on the silver platter to the People Palace, if that would be you wish, Richard."

He sat up straighter.

"No need," he quickly assured her and cast aside the sheets.

"I see you still have you pants on, somewhat."

Richard blushed and fastened them quickly.

"Where is my shirt?"

She got it from windowsill, letting her fingers to brush over his hand.

"Thanks. I wonder what he wants."

"One can never be sure. Probably the usual."

"Yeah. Lure me into a trap, try to kill my friends, try to steal the Sword." He paused for a moment. "So our last camping trip was even nice."

Cara puzzled over his last words.

"Really?"

"Yeah. In a twisted brotherly way."

He fished out his boots from under the bed.

Cara measured him with a glance.

"Well, you are Rahl, too."

"And I'm not anyone's Lord, no do I intend to be one."

"You are so wrong."

Richard eyed his blade, his fingers running over the word Truth.

"It's stupid to lie to yourself, isn't it?"

"Everyone knows you are an idiot, Richard."

"Yet there are bigger idiots who still want me to be they Lord." He fastened the sword to his belt. "Come on, let's hear what my dear older brother has to say to us."

"What about Mother Confessor?"

"Let her sleep."

He took another blanket and spread it over sleeping Confessor. Unconsciously she reached for him, but Richard and Cara was already on they way out.

A/N: I don't know why I'm posting it. I should be finishing 3d chapter of Planet on Fire, but still here am I. Dunno what happened, I was kinda having a relapse into HP fandom (embarrassing) and – bam – LotS. Oops! Updates will be very short. Around 500 words per update. Just maybe that way they will be quicker. Ya know?

Oh! Yes… Does anyone want to beta it?


	2. Scene 2

Hi! Here am I, thanks for reviews, enjoy the ride and don't forget to tell me what you think :)

**Scene 2**

Richard was in a troubled frame of mind, experience told him that whatever Darken Rahl had to say, he certainly didn't want to hear it. But then if he wished to lead peaceful life, he might as well turn around and return to Hartland, something he had no intention of doing anytime soon. He measured with a glance trembling youth in scarlet D'Haran uniform in front of him, and then his gaze fell on the scroll clutched in boy's left hand.

"I'm Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth. I see you have the letter for me."

The boy blinked.

"I was told to give it to the man who goes under the name Richard Rahl."

Richard folded his arms and glared angrily at Cara. She snorted.

"That's him," she said flippantly, stealing a chicken leg from Zed's plate. "M-mm that's good! You! Don't hinder Lord Rahl. You know, he is busy man and he has this scary sword."

That caused immediate response and the messenger fell on his knees.

Richard cursed quitly.

"Don't… Oh, forget it. Letter?"

Richard didn't have time to pick it up from outstretched hands when Zedd snatched it right under his nose.

"Thank you. You can leave."

"But…"

Cara got out her Agiel.

"You heard Lord Rahl. He said leave."

"Yes, my lord," muttered the boy and run out of the house.

Richard turned to his granddad.

"Now what was that about?"

"Just checking, my boy," he said waving hands over the scroll and after another minute pronounced: "It's not charmed or cursed or poisoned." With satisfied sigh Zed pushed it down the table and returned attention to his breakfast. "You can open it."

"Thanks, I guess. Read it, Cara."

"All right."

She her wiped her hands and broke the seal on the scroll.

_My dear brother__!_

"The nerve of him!" grumbled Zedd from his place.

"Continue," asked Richard.

_I write to you with the memory of ou__r last meeting still fresh in my mind. I know we can never forget about our bitter shared past, for too much death and pain lies between us. But I write to you with a hope that family ties will help us to salvage what still could be saved._

"Ok. That's just creepy."

Zedd nodded, his bony fingers snapping the fork he was holding.

"Indeed."

Cara looked askew at the thin smoke rising from Wizard clenched hand and resumed reading.

_I applaud to your__ recent success, Richard, and you know that more than anything I wish I could have shared that sweet moment with you. Alas, the circumstances detained me in another place. I find comfort in the thought that the little help that I offered you was of some use in the end. But not brotherly congratulations are guiding my hand now, however in order they are._

"And he didn't start lying yet."

Richard voice was full of sarcasm.

"Sometimes twisted truth is more dangerous than outright lie, Richard," reminded the old man.

"Shall I?"

_Richard, y__ou have defeated the Enemy, but you must know that the true and final victory can never be yours for He is Eternal. His other plans are already in motion and you will be wise to hear out what I got to say to you. I can't confide to a mere paper everything that should be said, neither it's safe or wise. But believe me, even if you have no reason to do so, when I tell you that soon the shadow will fall upon us._

_Meet me in _Aydindril _in fortnight._

_Your brother Darken__ Rahl,_

_Master of D'Hara_

"This is it?" asked Richard in much softer voice.

Cara confirmed it with a curtly nod and put the parchment down on the table.

"What you are going to do, my boy?"

"First, I'm going to ask wise wizard for a good advice."

"Darken Rahl is dangerous man. I wouldn't trust him to carry my trash out. He speaks of oncoming danger; there is always danger in this world. Always have been, always will be."

"Go on."

"There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to play you, Richard. His words are sweet, but his actions are ruthless. What do you trust more: words or actions?"

"That's not his words or deeds I'm worried about, Zedd."

"I don't know, we defeated the Keeper of the Underworld, shouldn't everything be easy after that?"

Both men eyed her in disbelief.

"What? You can't beat that!"

Wizard cracked a smile.

"Oh, Cara. Never change."

"Not planning to. So what's now?"

He laid his hands atop the dinning table and met first Wizard intent gaze, next Mord-Sith icy glare. He cocked his head.

"Now?" Richard began and stopped for a moment. He smiled apologetically. "Now I'm going to ignore that wise wizard advice."

Cara whistled.

"Who is going to tell Mather Confessor that?"

Zedd angry raised his hands above his head.

"Her Seeker will tell her."

"I though so." Cara walked closer to the Richard and slowly traced his jaw with her glowed finger. "Well, it was nice knowing you."

Richard groaned.

A/N: ok, maybe that short chapter thing is going to work out :) What do you think about the letter, was it pompous enough?

About where am I going with it - adamsfamily was pretty much right.

About pairings. Richard/Kahlan, no surprise here. But others will have fun too. Certainly nothing more than the show would have had, I dare say even less… (*cough*s1e12*cough*… well, unless absolutely everyone want some light slash/incest action here. But you don't, do you?)

And about the universe. Obviously there should be some differences after what happened in the s2 finale. World has changed, so mostly it affected Cara of course (and Dalia). So there will be a pair of surprises in the future.

R&R!


End file.
